


You'd look cute in stripes.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	You'd look cute in stripes.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek), [ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [greys100](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/greys100)  
  
  
---|---  
  
You'd look cute in stripes. [for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys100)[**greys100**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys100).]

**Title:** You'd look cute in stripes.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_  
**Characters:** Meredith/Derek  
**Prompt:** voice.  
**Word Count:** 249.  
**Spoilers:** post-ep for 3x09: From A Whisper To A Scream

for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/greys100/profile)[**greys100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/greys100/).

  
  
"Bank robberies," he ventures carefully, several long minutes after she collapses into his arms, spent and still shaking inside from her orgasm. "Bank robberies were code for Burke's tremor."

It's the first thing he's said to her since before they made love and the silence had been just long enough for that little voice in her head to remind her that sex makes their relationship real. Their abstinence had been the last remaining defense in her preservation and he'd managed to coax it from her with one honest smile and an even sweeter kiss.

She's all in now. _Again_.

"Yeah," she agrees, her voice hoarse with rising panic.

He makes a small humming noise and she waits for him to scold her again, knowing that if he does she will pull away from him and their fresh start will already be on the way to its demise.

But he simply runs his fingers through her hair and kisses the crown of her head and after a moment she exhales in relief.

"I would never ask you to rob a bank," he murmurs.

"I know," she says and smiles in spite of herself. "I probably would though. If you ever needed me to."

"I know," he says, squeezing his arms around her gently. "You'd make an excellent getaway driver."

He's the first to break and it's the sound of his laughter that makes her own bubble up inside her and for a moment she remembers what it feels like to love him and not be afraid.  



End file.
